narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaya Ōtsutsuki
Amaya Ōtsutsuki (あま大筒木, Ōtsutsuki Amaya) is a ranked from Takigakure. Abandoned by her original unknown family, she was then found by the Takikage, Shingi. At which he adopted her, and is know known as his most prominent parter. She was the first successful person, to live through Operation Samsara (オペ輪廻, Ope Rinne), which allowed her to harness the Rinnegan, giving her the title if Aspect of the Six Paths (六道の術相, Rikudō no Sō). When she was found by Shingi asked her name, and she included that junction "Ōtsutsuki", giving theory to a clan. She was later known throughout Takigakure by the name of the Blessed Child (ホウこ, Hou Ko), from her surname, as well as her being able to live through, the operation. Amaya also shows the ability to passively absorb , resulting in her extensive use of the Sage Transformation. However, this only adds onto her, raw speed, monstrous strength, and physical capabilities. Unlike , Amaya has the abilities to keep her transformation under control. Background Personality Amaya has two personas and, one is shown more than the other. First, is her "stiff" persona; where she acts as a tough person. Incapable of being penetrated, and her virtue is just as stiff. In her self confidence department, it continuously overflows, with each passing minute. This was even shown the day she metPerfect Harmony Shingi. Telling him that if he had attempts of harming her, he would certainly die to her feet, in the most deviant way possible. When she join the academy, her peers feared her, as they all stated that her natural gave off a , which began to make her want to work harder, to show the others that it was possible. After graduating the academy, she hadn't been placed on a normal three man genin squad, but under the specific hold of the Takikage. During this time, she focused on creating a "true" relationship with Shingi, in the hopes of the two dating. However, Shingi turned her down numerous of times, yet Amaya never gives up even up until this very day. From her true heart, She is compassionate, determined, and courageous, which Shingi said he'd seen in a former peer. He compassion was deeply shown during Sigma's memorial, not wanting to leave his casket, when it was time to go. However, she also believes, that a female should be able to do task, equal to a shinobi. Appearance Abilities Amaya, for her age, is a exceptionally skilled shinobi. He dedication to protecting Shingi, however seems to be the base of her power, which was later bluntly stated by her. Before meeting the Takikage, Amaya had already awoken her Rinnegan, however could use its fullest capabilities. From a young shinobi, one wouldn't expect to hear that they don't rely on their elite and rare abilities. However, this is exactly the lifestyle Amaya lives. As though, she also has advanced expertise in , basic and . From what Shingi has stated, like him, she too has the ability to passively absorb . Ninjutsu With the extensive help of the Rinnegan, Amaya is capable if performing many ninjutsu. One of which she cherishes the most is the Rasengan. This technique, was created by the forth Hokage, after studying the Tailed Beast Ball. However, it was taught to her by Shingi, who has mastered many forms of the technique. When using this technique, a small blue sphere will generate in the palm of her hand, which she can strike at the opponent with. This technique is perfect for close range combat, and preprational times. Unlike other users of the Rasengan, Amaya, thanks to her agility, can generate a Rasengan near instantly. As seen when she fought, Kobe Kaguya, after fight hand to hand with him, after dodging a attack, she had had come back up revealing a Rasengan in her hand. As a younger sister figure, Amaya thought she and Shingi should create a collaborated technique. Shingi was fascinated, and agreed, so he thought of a technique, that could combine their use of the Rasengan, And space-time ninjutsu; the technique was later called the Twin Scathing Orbs. She was later able to harness her lightning into a single force creating the Chidori. With prowess in the category, Amaya is able to use high chakra consuming clones, like the Shadow Clone Technique, to help fight at her side. She also shows great skill in using the Combination Transformation technique. This allows her to combine either herself, or something else with another being to become one. Her and Kokutō used this technique to bypass the people of Kumogakure, just to see a close friend. Additionally, it allows her to combine herself with her , to create a being of powerful physical strength. And easy to use, as it lacks the need for hand seals. Amaya also has the ability, to physically restrain, quite as if the opponent(s) have been tied in invisible steel ropes. This technique is known as the Temporary Paralysis Technique. Additionally, she can also use this technique on multiple people at once, thanks to her large chakra reserves. Memory Art: This art revolves around her ability to literally instantly memorize her opponents fighting style, and techniques. It also allows her to read books, as scriptures at a rapid rates, being able to give a descriptive summary of anything she has memorized. While the art is highly powerful, it takes time as well as preperation, which is why she prepares this technique before hand, however once memorized she can use the technique directly after. She can also memorize , as when Kobe used the Shikotsumyaku, she was able to break down, exactly what he had to grow one of his dead bones. However, it is still unknown, if she can used memorized Kekkei Genkai. The memory art, also allows her to listen in on conversations, and give conclusionsSummit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion, of recent things that happened during the time. Super Beast Imitating Drawing: this technique was used when she was a genin, she replaced use of her Rinnegan with this style, to be more fitted for a genin. She draws whatever she likes, and it allows her to bring the drawings to life, at which can then attack her foe however she pleases. Nature Transformation Taijutsu From wharves known, Amaya is naturally skilled in . Her natural speed surpassed that of most Tokubetsu Jōnin, are capable of performing. This goes from hand to hand combat, to diving into the mechanisms modern days . Her punches aren't on the scale of the average genin, let alone nine year old. As with a simple swing, she is capable of knocking down the thickest of trees. Amaya's ability to quickly adapt into her opponents style, is spectacular. As even without the Sharingan, she has the capabilities of potentially predicting her opponents moves and styles. But this ability could have possibly been adopted from Shingi. Her strength has been placed on the same plan, as a " ". Additionally, she has shown the capabilities of what she calls the "super jump", a jump that allows her to jump high. After getting into some trouble, she rushed back to the Takikage's Mansion, however, instead of running up the so many flight of stairs, she jumped to the balcony, which was an estimate if seven stories high. As stated by a half Hagane Clan_(Sigma), and half Kurogane Clan breed, possessing two special types of metal and steels, which makes the ultimate defense. However, she was capable of punching through a wall he had made, using both styles with just a simple punch. Her naturally physical capabilities, are comparable to that of Naruto while in his Sage Mode, and make even a shinobi that uses the Strong Fist, in junction with Chakra Enhanced Strength, look weak. Amaya also has other secret secondary branches to her strength. During Shingi's twenty second birthday party, Amaya managed to get a slip of the , that was being served to the guest. After she had drank it, her body had taken unusual affects to the drink. During this time of being "drunk", Amaya was said to have injured more that thirty-two people in a matter of five minutes. While the matter of defeating so many people in a span is fascinating, the fact she did it using pure Taijutsu, sent worries into villagers brains. However, after a few evaluations, and memories, Shingi was able to acknowledge that her style, was known as the Drunken Fist. This unusual taijutsu style is a unique style of combat. It can not be learned, nor can it be taught, or honed and refined through training and practice. Drunken Fist Fighters are not simply drunk, they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably, with no inhibitions, with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. Within the borders if Takigakure, the Drunken Fist's style has been banned. Fūinjutsu Amaya posses basic skills in Fūinjutsu, ranging from the lot theme things, that were taught to here by Shingi. She has also stated, wanting to take up, Fudajutsu, been hasn't been up for the teaching. Generic Sealing Technique: Kenjutsu Amaya, unlike most skilled users in , uses a normal . However, such basics weaponry doesn't affect her, very unique an different swordsplay. After training from Shirou, Amaya was able to successfully master the sword-style of the Soku, a style known for its consistent, and rapid flow of attacks at an foe. Using precision, speed, and strength, to land critical blows onto a opponent. After just a week of training, Amaya was able to perfectly master the two original techniques of the Soku style. By using speed and natural reflexes, Amaya's body is able to automatically respond to close combat first attacks. Allowing her to avoid the attack, and get behind them removing their weaponry. The second technique, is one that revolves around land a single one strike onto their opponent. Using the combination of speed, strength, and precision, of the Soku; Amaya can land a single powerful blow capable of completely removing the stricken body part. Senjutsu Trivia * Amaya, not only shares the expected date of User:EmperorSigma's daughter, but shares the name for consideration. Quotes * (Amaya to Kobe Kaguya) "I like how you are not to give in so easily. But, down the long road...you have up." References Category:Approved Rinnegan Category:Approved Technique